


【楼台PWP】花宴

by steelvelvet



Series: Hugo Hu [3]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 伪装者 | The Disguiser (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Step-Brothers, Underage Sex, 兄弟年上车, 看不懂tag查一下以免误入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelvelvet/pseuds/steelvelvet
Summary: 养花养牡丹，养草是兰草。有花堪折直须折呀





	【楼台PWP】花宴

夜晚厨房的门咔哒一响。

一朵洁白的小玫瑰轻轻跳跃进来，像飘过一片映照月亮而发光的云。台台提起层层叠叠的纱质裙摆，踮起脚尖扭开龙头，拉起白纱的一角，放在流水下冲洗。水花打在纱上四溅开来，沾湿了前襟，小乳头在初夏微凉的空气里挺起。

突然，男孩被一声轻喝吓得打了个战栗——“你在干什么？”

低沉，熟悉的声音，大哥高大的身影隐在门框处。台台不转身，还是使劲儿扯那一块裙角够着水流，小声回，“在洗今天排练的戏服呀。有一块脏了。明天要穿，今天回来太晚了，不好意思叫阿香起来。”

“你的戏服是公主裙？”

“还有吊带袜。”小玫瑰害羞地两手捏住裙摆向上提，纤细修长的双腿露出来，裹着薄薄勾勒的丝绸，往上的大腿根套着蕾丝袜圈和小丝带。

“袜子也有一点脏。”男孩跪着爬上流理台，交替踢打着双腿仔细看了看，露出有点苦恼的表情，“好像有块撕破了... ...不知道是不是同学弄... ...”

男孩发出一声小小的惊叫——大哥没有等话说完就抱起了他。他伏在哥哥怀里小声问道：“不洗了吗？”

哥哥托着他的小腿，在耳侧说：“... ...”男孩眨眨眼，绽放出一个甜软的笑容。

 

温暖柔软的大床上，小玫瑰被他的园丁拥抱着，安心又愉悦地扭来扭去，不停地叫人：“哥哥，哥哥哥哥，哥哥。”

“小烦人精，哥哥在这，叫什么。”

“我同学说，会很舒服，是不是真的？”

明楼沉下脸，用平时那种叫他去念拉丁文的语气说，“远离那个同学。”

“哦。”不情不愿的声音。

不一会儿，“那是不是真的？”

明楼忍不住被逗笑，在他鼻子上刮了一记“马上你不就知道了。”

台台又笑得甜甜糯糯，随着哥哥的动作伸手伸腿，肩带掉下来，吊带袜褪下了一半，但裙摆还是环在腰间。他也帮人解开纽扣，扯掉皮带，把制服扔在地板上，好奇地伸手握住顶成帐篷的东西，赞叹道：“好大。”

明楼简直被他激得浑身一激灵。小人儿黝黑的瞳仁在暗夜里亮晶晶，像湿润的琥珀玛瑙，他叹息着亲上那双澄澈的眼睛。

“会痛。”他言简意赅地警告道。

台台一骨碌爬起，反过来扑到他胸膛上，问：“那怎么不会痛？”

上帝啊，他会下地狱吗？他叹气，喉结滚动了一下，低声说：“可以先亲亲它。”

台台立刻执行命令，塌下腰，臀部高高抬起，像一只小猫在伸下犬式懒腰。他握住柱体，湿漉漉的前液沾了他一手，伸出一节小舌，在那胀大的顶端轻轻舔了一下，皱起了眉。

明楼忍不住笑着说，“是不是很难吃。”

出乎他意料地，台台摇了摇头。“是哥哥的味道呀。”他说。

男孩无师自通地继续张嘴，小口小口地吸舔起龟头，他的嘴很小，最多包下一小节柱体就撑满了，他含着男人的阴茎，露出一大截柱身在鲜红柔嫩的唇瓣外，从下往上地抬眼望着年长者，等待下一步指示。

明楼感受到自己的下体一阵一阵地涨痛，声音变得沙哑，“含住，用舌头舔。”

男孩像吃棒棒糖一样收紧两颊吸住了阴茎，粉嫩小舌在口腔的空隙里绕着龟头打转，两只手握住吃不进的部分撸动。唾液囤积起来，他发出“呜呜”的声音，不想让它滴落，下意识地喉咙抵住龟头吞咽。视觉和感官上的联合刺激让人头皮发麻，连永远持重沉稳的上位者也无法忍受。明楼压抑住自己的喘息，沉声说，“好了，躺下来。”

龟头离开晶莹嫩红的嘴唇，发出“啵”的一声。男孩口腔得了自由，马上把口水吞进去，不可避免地一并吞入前液。他舔舔嘴唇，顺从地爬到枕头边躺下，摊开四肢，少年匀称昳丽的身体像一块柔和的鲜奶油，相比一般同性精致冶艳得多的小脸上，浓密的睫毛一眨一眨，桃花瓣一般带勾的眼睛直直地看着他。明楼向他压下身体，轻声唤：“古灵精怪的小妖精。”

台台嘴角绽放一个小小的笑，但很快，一阵灼热的疼痛穿过他的身体，他忍不住哭叫起来，“好痛，哥哥，好痛。”巨大的烫铁刺穿了他，并且还在持续挺进，男孩的身体开始挣扎，但小小的反抗被正在进攻的男人轻而易举地压制。台台感觉自己就像正在被大哥钉住制作的蝴蝶标本。

他哭了，热热的泪不停滚落眼角，哥哥很大，是的，但也实在是太疼了。他一边哭还没忘了一边申诉道：“他们只说会很舒服的！”

明楼顾不及理会他的话语，精虫上脑时的男人是这样，他掐住少年纤细劲瘦的腰肢，一刻不停地推进，慢慢地送到了底部，台台的哭泣已经变成抽噎。明楼感到自己进入了一个前所未有紧窒火热的存在，初次被开拓的甬道像千百张有意识的小嘴一样吮吸他的分身，实在太过舒畅，他只来得及给台台一个安慰的吻，就控制不住地抽送起来，向外拔出时媚肉热情地挽留，好像把瓶塞拔出一瓶密封的美酒，简直爽得脑髓都要吸出来。

明楼缓慢地退出感受吸力，再用力地捅进去，台台被撞得不由自主发出“啊！啊！嗯！”的声音，像在叫床，但明楼知道这只是被空气撞击胸腔发出的声音，台台所做的一切暂时都是无意识的，这毕竟是他的初次，要马上就能适应有点难为人。度过令人手脚麻痹的真空快感后，明楼开始寻找弟弟的敏感点，转动胯部碾压内壁，台台惊讶地睁大眼，来不及说话就发出了一声变调的喘息，明楼立刻调整好角度，对着那一带撞击碾磨。奇异的感觉从内部呼啸而来，席卷了台台的全身，他无法自控地发出媚叫。男孩甜嫩奶糯的呻吟灌进明楼的耳朵，不仅催情而且煽动人的掌控欲。他抬起男孩的两条纤细小腿，用力地向男孩上身压过去，台台发出“嗯！嗯！”的尖泣，皱着眉任由自己的身体折成了两段，无力地咬着嘴唇落泪，明楼伏在他的身体上继续缓慢坚定地往下压，将身下人坳成不可思议的状态，低头去吸吮他的泪水。

台台渡过一阵酸痛艰难的阶段，终于找回了一丝力气，皱着小脸去讨要哥哥的安慰。他压住腰间的白纱，低头看自己的肚子，扁扁的小腹上甚至显出了一点点阴茎的形状，不禁好奇地用小手去摁，明楼闷哼一声。男孩在喘息的间隙，断断续续地奶声叫道，“哥哥，你看，好大呀，顶到我肚子这里了。”

他可能是上辈子欠了他的。明楼狠力一撞，逼出弟弟一声高昂的尖叫，就着插入的姿势翻过少年的身体，粗大的阴茎使劲地碾了一圈肠壁，台台的哭声还未发出来，就被落在屁股上重重的一次拍打吞回去了，只流出呜咽的尾音，像未学会发声的小奶猫。

“放松，别夹这么紧。”明楼又在他屁股上打了一记，可怜的男孩初次承欢就必须学习床笫技巧，如何更适当地取悦男人，他是个乖孩子，一直都是，台台努力强忍住死死咬住阴茎的本能反应，尽可能控制身体打开，湿漉漉的小嘴嘶嘶地吸着气。明楼一手掀开纱摆，将手掌按在男孩软软的小胸脯上帮助他调整呼吸。

台台忍不住低头看自己胀鼓鼓的小腹。大哥的手把玩他的身体就像在玩一件珍奇的玩具。在散发着明家香氛的卧房里，蛇信钻进小白玫瑰的花心里汲取蜜液，他终于向哥哥献上了宝贵的贞洁，万籁俱寂，豪华大宅的其他人都沉睡着，而一家之主和这一家的掌上明珠正在苟且，谁也不知道自今夜起千娇百贵的金枝玉叶已经被秘密开苞，尝过了男人的精液，像一场神圣而淫乱的献祭。

这个认知让他头脑发胀。他是他细心栽培的花，从小亲自呵护长大，而今开出美丽妖艳的花之飨宴，将丰硕饱满的果实献给他的主人。“哥哥好棒，那里，好喜欢……”他无师自通地叫着床，青涩的身体染上情欲的馨香，向后摇摆身体吞吃哥哥的阴茎。男孩一只小腿上的吊带袜褪到脚踝处，白皙雪背上凸出的肩胛骨弯成翅膀的形状，迷蒙着眼，看上去就像是已经熟练享受快感的天生淫娃。明楼狠狠顶入紧窒肉体的最深处，进入冲刺，大手胡乱揉弄弟弟绵软的胸乳，到达性爱的终点时，他直起身顶胯跪立，掐住身下人的腰从容不迫地一股股射进玫瑰花心里。台台配合着最大限度地塌下腰，用穴口抵着阴囊颤抖着高潮，被精液击打着，快乐地闭着眼发出“哈啊，哈啊”的淫叫。

 

猫一样地舒展了曲线美丽的身体，他率先表达感受，“哥哥弄得台台好舒服。”

暂时餍足的大哥教坏小孩子。“这个时候不说舒服，说爽。”

台台立刻有一学一，单纯的小嘴自然地吐露淫词浪语，“哥哥弄得台台好爽好爽啊。”他一歪头问道，“台台刚刚也让哥哥爽了吗？”

操。这是个来吸人魂魄的妖精吗？明楼的下身不由自主地跳动了一下，揽过弟弟，举起他的腰让人跨坐在自己腰腹上。蕾丝纱展开圆圆的层叠裙摆，将两人的大部分相接处遮住，除开艳红挺立的乳头，此时的明台确实就像一个端庄优雅，纯真稚嫩的小公主。

但“公主”大腿内侧往下滴落的精液隐秘地揭露着事实。小人儿敏锐地觉察到接下来的情事，笑着一扬小下巴，狡黠地眨眼睛：“裙子又脏了，哥哥负责洗干净。”

明楼深吸一口气，无奈地摇头笑。对这个小家伙的宠爱，这辈子是没办法改变了。


End file.
